headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Jones: AKA Top Shelf Perverts
"AKA Top Shelf Perverts" is the seventh episode of season one of the superhero crime noir series Jessica Jones. The episode was directed by Simon Cellan Jones with a teleplay written by Jenna Reback and Micah Schraft. The show is a Netflix Original Series and was produced by ABC Family and Tall Girls Productions. All episodes from season one of the series were made available for instant streaming on November 20th, 2015. In this episode, Jessica Jones makes a horrific discovery that leads her to embark on a crazy plan to capture Kilgrave. While she's at it, she also torments Wendy Ross-Hogarth to get her to sign Jeri Hogarth's divorce papers, which nearly results in Wendy's death. Meanwhile, its "Home Sweet Home" for Jessica and Kilgrave. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * [[Jessica Jones (2015)|Marvel's Jessica Jones]] was developed for television by Melissa Rosenberg. It is based on the character from Marvel Comics created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos. Jessica Jones first appeared in ''Alias'' #1 in November, 2001, which was her own series published under Marvel's MAX imprint. * "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" and "Top Shelf Perverts" both redirect to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language. * Consulting producer Brian Bendis is credited as Brian Michael Bendis in this episode. * Executive producer Dana Baratta's name is spelled Dana Barratta in the opening credits of the premiere episode. * Actor Mike Colter, who plays Luke Cage, is no longer part of the main opening cast line-up. * This is the first episode of Marvel's Jessica Jones directed by Simon Cellan Jones. It is the first of two episodes that he directs for season one. His next episode is "AKA WWJD?". * This is the third episode of Marvel's Jessica Jones written or co-written by Jenna Reback. She previously worked on "AKA You're a Winner!". Her next episode is next episode is "AKA WWJD?". * This is the second episode of Marvel's Jessica Jones written or co-written by Micah Schraft. She previously worked on "AKA Crush Syndrome". * This is the fourth and final appearance of Kieran Mulcare as Ruben; dies in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Dorothy Walker, who is Trish Walker's mother and Jessica Jones' foster mother. Allusions * Reference is made to Luke Cage in this episode. Cage is a bar owner and Jessica's former lover. He appeared last in "AKA You're a Winner!", which is where he learns that Jessica was responsible for the death of his wife, Reva Connors. After which, he called her a "piece of shit", which Jessica paraphrases at the beginning of this episode after she is kicked out of the bar. * The punch card that Jessica Jones gives to the homeless man is for Blimpie's. Blimpie's is a nation-wide sandwich shop founded in 1964. Like most sub-shops, it offers a frequent buyer incentive program in the form of a punch card. After so many purchases, the customer receives a free sandwich. In this case, the homeless man only needs to make two more purchases. * Police sergeant Brett Mahoney is actually a character seen on Marvel's Daredevil. He is the first character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Netflix stable of programs to cross from one show to another. This is his first appearance on Jessica Jones and his only appearance in season one. * A photograph of Marvel Comics pioneer Stan Lee can be seen hanging in the police station. His character is identified as Captain Irving Forbush. The character is named after a comedic figure named Irving Forbush, who worked as a gopher for "Marble Comics", which was a parody of Marvel Comics. * Roy Healy makes a joke to Jessica Jones about having Luke Cage's child. In the comic books, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage get married and give birth to a daughter named Danielle Cage. Quotes * Kilgrave: You were the first person I ever wanted that walked away from me. You made me feel something I never felt before. Yearning. I actually missed you. .... * Jessica Jones: Tell him... Tell him the right people are gonna pay for what's been done. -asking to pass on this message to Luke Cage. * Roy Healy: You know what happens when you burn a bridge? You gotta learn to swim. Or *fly*. .... * Kilgrave: You were the first person I ever wanted that walked away from me. You made me feel something I never felt before. Yearning. I actually missed you. .... * Jessica Jones: You have been ruining my life... * Kilgrave: You didn't have a life. * Jessica Jones: ...as a demented declaration of love? * Kilgrave: No! Obviously, I was trying... to show you what I see. That I'm the only one who matches you. Who challenges you. Who'll do anything for you. * Jessica Jones: This is a sick joke. You have killed innocent people. * Kilgrave: Well, that... that... milquetoast little man-boy? He interrupted me while I was leaving you a present, which apparently you didn't even find. Come on! You cannot pretend he didn't irritate you, too. I wanted to slap him after thirty seconds! .... * Will Simpson: Oh, Trish... some people need to be removed from this Earth, and Kilgrave is one of 'em. * Trish Walker: We don't get to decide that. Killers decide that. That's what makes them killers. * Will Simpson: That is naive... * Trish Walker: And idealistic, and futile, but I want justice for my friend. For that girl in prison. For you and me. I want Kilgrave to live long and alone and despised until he wants to die, but can't. Because that's justice, and I'll fight like hell for it. * Will Simpson: Wow. You just need a flag and a horse. * Trish Walker: I'd look goddamn good on it. .... * Jessica Jones: No matter where I am, even if I'm behind bars, if you try anything I will find out, I will come for you, and it will hurt. .... * Jessica Jones: Now... what do I have to do to get locked up in Supermax by nightfall? * Jeri Hogarth: Are you telling me that you're planning to commit a crime? Because I would be obligated to report that. * Jessica Jones: What would it take? * Jeri Hogarth: All right. Supermax only houses the worst criminals. Top-shelf perverts, cannibals, serial killers who make mosaics with their victims' fingernails. * Jessica Jones: Well, that's... very specific. .... * Jessica Jones: Do you know what shame feels like, Wendy? * Wendy Ross-Hogarth: Of course. * Jessica Jones: No, I mean real shame, Wendy. You know, when you've done something... You've hurt, disgusted someone so completely... that you can see it in their eyes. The black, oozing shit inside you. You sweat it through your skin but it keeps spreading... until you would do anything... not to feel it. Anything. Crew * Tim Iacofano - Producer * Micah Schraft - Co-producer * Edward Ricourt - Consulting producer * Brian Michael Bendis - Consulting producer * Hilly Hicks, Jr. - Supervising producer * Scott Reynolds - Co-executive producer * Dana Barratta - Co-executive producer * Liz Friedman - Executive producer * Allie Goss - Executive producer * Kris Henigman - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Dan Buckley - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Melissa Rosenberg - Executive producer * Karim Zreik - Co-executive producer * Samantha Thomas - Co-producer * Hans Van Doornewaard - Co-producer * Howard Klein - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * * "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" at the MCU Wiki * Category:2015/Episodes Category:November, 2015/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified